


My Name is HARRY

by kutsua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nicknames are Stupid, Prongslet Bashing, Pup Bashing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsua/pseuds/kutsua
Summary: I always found it strange that "Prongslet" and "Pup" and so on were so widespread in this fandom.  This is how I imagine Harry reacting to being called those names.Short story, originally posted on Reddit because bunnies.
Kudos: 10





	My Name is HARRY

“C’mon Prongslet, I’ll show you your room!”

Sirius was bouncing he was so excited, but… “What?” 

“Your room is upstairs, let me show you where you’re staying at headquarters.”

“No… what the hell did you just call me?” Seriously. _What?_

“Oh, Prongslet? You’ve had that nickname forever.”

“Do I look like deer?”

“Huh?”

“Am I still wearing nappies?”

“Pup…”

“I’m not a fucking dog either.”

“But…”

“No. My name is _Harry_. Not pup, not prongslet. I’m a human teenager, not a deer or a dog.”

“But cub…”

Harry whirled on Remus. “I’m _also_ not a bloody werewolf!”

“But you’re part of our pack…”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Harry said incredulously. “Your pack? Like hell I am.”

“You _are_. Your father and Sirius… my wolf considered them pack.”

“But not me, obviously, so politely fuck off with the cutesy pet names. You haven’t earned the right.”

“Of course you are,” Remus insisted, taken aback. “You’re Prongs’ son, and that makes you pack.”

“Of course I am,” Harry snorts. “That’s why I’ve known you for years instead of just finding out that you knew my parents few months ago, right?”

“But Albus…”

“Pack is so important to you that you’d leave me with people who hated me, hated my parents, hated you, and hated Sirius.”

“But…”

“Who lied to me, who starved me, who treated me like garbage. You’ve _met them before._ Do you honestly think that you thought they’d do right by me? By James? By Lily?”

“I’m a werewolf, it isn’t that simple.”

“Maybe not, but that’s one day every 28. Why weren’t you around the other twenty-seven days? Hell, I would've taken _yearly_ visits. Anything!” He stared Sirius and Remus down for a minute, then snorted. “My name is _Harry_ ,” he said again, before stomping up the stairs.

“By the way, a baby wolf is called a _pup_ and a baby deer is a _fawn_ ,” Hermione sniffed, rolling her eyes. Turning, she followed her friend up the stairs of Grimmauld Place, muttering to herself. “Cub. Prongslet? _Honestly_!”


End file.
